goanimate_vyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Gfourtx
Voice: Brian, Eric, David, and Joey Likes SpongeBob SquarePants, The Simpsons, Futurama, Family Guy, American Dad, the Cleveland Show, Bob's Burgers, Rick and Morty, South Park, King of the Hill, Dragon Ball Super, Fifty Shades series, Kablam!, The Offbeats, Danny Phantom, The Fairly OddParents, Danger Mouse, Captain Underpants, Fortnite, Super Mario Bros., Super Mario World, The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, Suite Life, Big Hero 6, Moana, Scott Pilgrim, The Brothers Grunt, Animaniacs, Barack Obama, One Punch Man, Ready Player One, Deadpool, Cars, Garfield, Peanuts, Meet the Robinsons, Rocky and Bullwinkle, O.K. K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, Steven Universe, Beavis and Butthead, Teacher's Pet, Total Drama, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Star Wars, Kingdom Hearts, Milo Murphy's Law, ComiColor Classics, Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic X, Sonic Underground, Sonic Boom, Sonic Colors, Cuphead, Call of Duty, Counter Strike, Overwatch Halo, Resident Evil, Mega Man, Playboy Magazines, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Transformers, Hot Wheels, Mysticons, Henry Danger, Randy Cunningham, Lloyd in Space, Pepper Ann, Kick Buttowski, The Amazing World of Gumball, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Clarence, Adventure Time, Regular Show, Tiny Toons Adventures, Codename: Kids Next Door, Archer, Brandy and Mr. Whiskers, Pucca, Fire Emblem, Sailor Moon, Pretty Cure, Pac-Man, The Tick, Mega-Man, Marvel and DC Superheroes, Naruto, Voltron: Legendary Defender, Sabrina: The Animated Series, American Dragon: Jake Long, Kim Possible, Inside Out, The Good Dinosaur, Ducktales, Goof Troop, Darkwing Duck, Winnie the Pooh, TaleSpin, The Jungle Book, Bonkers, Doug, Shimajiro, Mickey Mouse, Big City Greens, Gravity Falls, Star vs. the Forces of Evil, Fish Hooks, Jimmy Neutron, Hercules, Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast, Brave, Coco, Jojo Siwa, Xaolin, Ben 10, We Bare Bears, The Powerpuff Girls, Hey Arnold, Rugrats, Rocket Power, Boy meets World, Bill Nye the Science Guy, Teen Titans, Heroman, The Loud House, Max Steel, Despicable Me Trilogy, Toy Story Trilogy, Shrek Trilogy, Ice Age Trilogy, The Smurfs, Hanna-Barbera cartoons, Tom and Jerry, Robot and Monster, Avengers, Rayman, Mighty Magiswords, Tuff Puppy, Grand Theft Auto, Homestar Runner, Shaun the Sheep, Wallace and Gromit, Trolls, Boss Baby, Sing, Secret Life of Pets, Shark Tale, Over the Hedge, Bee Movie, Kung Fu Panda trilogy, How to Train Your Dragon trilogy,, Hop, Monsters vs. Aliens, Planes 1 and 2, Wreck-it-Ralph, Zootopia, The Incredibles 1 and 2, Recess, Monsters Inc., Monsters University, The Muppets, Epic Mickey, Mister Roger's Neighborhood (Note: This show is part of his childhood, and He thinks it's the only show that he likes on PBS Kids.), Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs, Crash Bandicoot, Cars trilogy, Spyro the Dragon, Hotel Transylvania trilogy, Johnny Bravo, American Dragon Jake Long, The Lion King trilogy, Tom and Jerry, Kids Incorporated, Alvin and the Chipmunks franchises, KC Undercover, Wizards of Waverly Place, Selena Gomez, Veggietales (One of the only good preschool shows), Jetix action shows (A.T.O.M., Ōban Star-Racers, Get Ed, Power Rangers Mystic Force, Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go, W.I.T.C.H. and others), etc. Dislikes getting grounded, Barney, The Boxtrolls, Planet Sheen, The Save-Ums, My Little Pony, Blue's Clues, Nick and Perry,The Flowerpuffs, Dora the Explorer, Caillou, Sesame Street, Hi-5, Elena of Avalor, Shimmer and Shine, Little Bear, Johnny Test, Oishi Kawaii, Sunny Day, Jojo's Circus, Timmy Time, Charlie and Lola, 64 Zoo Lane, Peppa Pig, PAW Patrol, Frozen, Nella the Princess Knight, Corn & Peg, Bubble Guppies, Pickle and Peanut, Almost Naked Animals, Skunk Fu, Uncle Grandpa, The Problem Solverz, Team UmiZoomi, Icarly, Stuck in the Middle, Littlest Pet Shop, Winx Club, Pound Puppies, The Nutshack, Barbie, Bratz, Monster High, Teen Titans GO!, Mr. Pickles, Anpanman, Duckman, Donald Trump, Armond White, Stressed Eric, Jeffy from SML, Brickleberry, Hannah Montana, Strawberry Shortcake, Ni-Hao, Kai-Lan, Mickey and the Roadster Racers, Postman Pat, Thomas and Friends, Roary The Racing Car, Big Bag, Count Duckula, Fanboy and Chum Chum, Sanjay and Craig, Breadwinnners, Apple and Onion, Kid vs. Kat, Bob the Builder, Boy meets World, Oswald, Franklin, Fireman Sam, Rubbadubbers, Pingu, Nature Cat, Sofia the First, Doc McStuffins, Sid the Science Kid, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Little Bill, Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black, Jenna Rose, Alison Gold, Nyan Cat, Jake Paul, Chris Brown, Handy Manny, Mike the Knight, Tree fu Tom, Curious Buddies, Secret Mountain Fort Awesome, Book of Pooh, A Car's Life, An Ant's Life, Ratatoing, The Little Panda Fighter, Plan Bee, Wings, The Reef, It's a Big Big World, Bear in the Big Blue House, Muppet Babies, Noddy, Sausage Party, Cujo, It, The Emoji Movie, Grandchase, Happy Tree Friends, Battlefield Earth, Happytime Murders, Kidsongs, Special Agent Oso, Alvin and the Chipmunks for 2015, Stanley, Recess Bullies (from Recess), The Powerpuff Girls for 2013 and 2016, etc. Trivia *He likes to draw female anthropomorphic animals and humans showing off their bare feet. Category:Good Users Category:Good Guys Category:Good males Category:Kablam fans Category:Spongebob Squarepants fans Category:The Simpsons fans Category:Family Guy fans Category:Futurama fans Category:SVTFOE Fans Category:American Dad fans Category:South Park fans Category:Skunk Fu! haters Category:Barney haters Category:Disney lovers Category:Frozen haters Category:My Little Pony haters Category:Barbie haters Category:Toy Story fans Category:Pixar fans Category:Nickelodeon fans Category:Sid the Science Kid haters Category:Teletubbies haters Category:Dora haters Category:Caillou haters Category:Jojo's Circus haters Category:Cartoon Network fans Category:Transformers fans Category:Deadpool's allies Category:Gravity Falls fans Category:Adventure Time lovers Category:Regular Show fans Category:The Powerpuff Girls fans Category:Mario fans Category:Sonic fans Category:Space Jam fans Category:Pac-Man fans Category:Pac-Mac World lovers Category:Shrek fans Category:Winnie the Pooh fans Category:Bill Nye the Science Guy fans Category:Johnny Test's enemies Category:The Save-Ums haters Category:Sesame Street haters Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan haters Category:Kid vs. Kat haters Category:Pucca's allies Category:Nick and Perry's enemies Category:Duckman's enemies Category:Sausage Party haters Category:Charlie and Lola's enemies Category:Dragon Ball Z fans Category:Sailor Moon fans Category:Total Drama lovers Category:Goof Troop fans Category:DuckTales lovers Category:Phineas & Ferb fans Category:Fanboy and Chum-Chum's enemies Category:Breadwinners haters Category:Sanjay and Craig haters Category:Shimmer & Shine haters Category:Cujo haters Category:Pennywise's enemies Category:Mr. Pickles haters Category:Ice Age fans Category:Despicable Me lovers Category:Sony Pictures Animation fans Category:The Emoji Movie haters Category:Madagascar fans Category:Little Bear haters Category:Rayman fans Category:Crash Bandicoot fans Category:Hey Arnold fans Category:Rugrats fans Category:The Fairly OddParents fans Category:Jimmy Neutron fans Category:Danny Phantom fans Category:Tuff Puppy fans Category:Apple & Onion haters Category:Monsters, Inc. fans Category:Roll Light's friends Category:Nickelodeon's Doug fans Category:Star Wars fans Category:Inside Out fans Category:Disney Channel fans Category:Disney XD fans Category:Disney Junior haters Category:Nick Jr. haters Category:PBS Kids haters Category:Sprout haters Category:Universal Kids fans Category:Adult Swim fans Category:Comedy Central fans Category:Teen Nick fans Category:Nick@Nite fans Category:TAWOG fans Category:Uncle Grandpa haters Category:Recess fans Category:The Tick fans Category:Boomerang fans Category:Rocko's modern life fans Category:Ubisoft fans Category:Characters Voiced by Evil Genius/David/Zack Category:Characters Voiced by Joey Category:Characters Voiced by Eric Category:Characters Voiced by Brian Category:Battlefield Earth haters Category:The Happytime Murders haters Category:Peanuts fans Category:Garfield fans Category:Dinosaur Train haters Category:Super Why haters Category:Danger Mouse fans Category:Rocket Power fans Category:Power Rangers fans Category:Video Brinquedo haters Category:Blue's Clues haters Category:Nick and Perry haters Category:VeggieTales fans Category:Fire Emblem fans Category:Archie Comics fans Category:AnimeGamer1's Allies Category:CardOfAnime102's Allies Category:Porn haters Category:Meet the Robinsons fans Category:Winx Club haters Category:The Save-Ums' enemies Category:MarktheWBfan2004's allies Category:Mpreg haters Category:Nature Cat haters Category:Mr. Roger's Neighborhood fans Category:Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood haters Category:Scooby Doo haters Category:Sunny Day haters Category:Fish Hooks fans Category:Littlest Pet Shop haters Category:Spyro the Dragon fans